


Della migliore qualità

by Kaellig



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Семье д’Антонио принадлежит всё лучшее.
Relationships: Gianna D'Antonio/Santino D'Antonio
Kudos: 7
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Della migliore qualità

Семье д’Антонио принадлежит всё лучшее. Никто не вправе отказать главе Каморры и его детям, и Сантино очень рано привыкает к вседозволенности. Джианна старше, Джианна помнит ещё те времена, когда их отец боролся за место за столом, помнит войну, едва не завершившую историю их фамилии и стоившую здоровья их матери, помнит, как это — жить в страхе, бояться за себя и близких и знать, что враги отца могут в любой момент добраться и до неё. Помнит — и потому не принимает чужое преклонение как должное. Ей было пятнадцать, когда Лаццеро д’Антонио заполучил наконец свою корону. Сантино — всего девять.

***

Старшую школу Сантино заканчивает в Швейцарии — так близко и в то же время так далеко от дома; в его классе — дети русских олигархов, швейцарских банкиров и всего несколько соотечественников. У него безупречный английский, но Сантино сознательно сохраняет акцент, подчёркивая собственное отличие и превосходство. Он — наследник Каморры, сын самого Лаццеро, ему нет надобности выдавать себя за кого-то другого и скрывать собственное происхождение. Джианна в это время заканчивает университет в Лондоне.

Быть может, их отличает в действительности именно это, а вовсе не сама разница в возрасте. К восемнадцати Сантино дерзок, нагл и упивается богатством и всемогуществом семьи, тем, как заставляет всех бледнеть от страха одна лишь его фамилия. Он разбрасывается словами и деньгами, откровенно не ставит ни во что своё окружение, трахает всё, что движется, чередуя девушек и парней, имена которых даже не пытается запомнить и которым, по собственному мнению, оказывает этим неслыханную честь. Родовое имя красуется на левой ключице, и Сантино одевается так, чтобы краешек татуировки был виден каждому. 

Джианна — совсем другая. Холодная и осторожная, она подпускает к себе только тех людей, на которых может положиться, и привязывает их к себе намертво, так, что и захочешь — а никуда не денешься и уж точно не посмеешь предать. В её взгляде — сталь и стылые воды Тибра, в сдержанной улыбке — смертоносная красота. Несчастен любой, кому не повезёт её полюбить, но таких несчастных — половина Лондона и четверть Рима. 

Суров и жёсток Лаццеро, другой просто не смог бы захватить и удержать власть над Каморрой, но его сухих, плотно сжатых губ неизменно касается тёплая улыбка, когда он смотрит на дочь, и никогда — если на сына. Сантино говорит себе, что дело вовсе не в самой Джианне, что отец любит их обоих. Он совсем не помнит мать, но видел её фотографии и знает: Джианна — точная её копия. Дело именно в этом.

Многие говорят: Господь наградил Лаццеро двумя сыновьями, просто старший родился в женском теле. Сантино пытается иногда представить: как бы выглядела сестра, будь она мужчиной? И сам же смеётся над нелепостью этой мысли. Джианна — самая красивая женщина Рима, самая завидная невеста Италии. Бог определённо знал, что делал, выбирая ей пол.

Семье д’Антонио принадлежит всё самое лучше, а всё лучшее, что есть у семьи д’Антонио, принадлежит Сантино, единственному сыну и законному наследнику Лаццеро. Всё — включая Джианну. Сантино смотрит со снисходительной насмешкой на неудачливых ухажёров сестры. Ни одному из них не добиться её расположения — не то что заполучить в жёны. Однако когда в её комнату проскальзывает ночью Сантино, Джианна встречает его дразнящей улыбкой и жарким взглядом, обещающим столь многое.

***

Джианне д’Антонио принадлежит всё лучшее. Место за столом, завоёванное отцом, теперь её по праву, и никто не посмеет сказать, что она недостойна этого, потому что она всего лишь женщина. У её ног весь Рим и вся Каморра, её имя произносят с благоговением, страхом и даже ненавистью, и она принимает это как заслуженную награду. Джианна приложила немало усилий, чтобы этого добиться; ничто не приходило к ней само, и её нынешнее положение — результат усердного, кропотливого труда. Её брату никогда не понять, как это — добиваться чего-то, а не просто брать.

Сантино — избалованный мальчишка, самодовольный и тщеславный. Он купается в деньгах и власти, упивается собственным величием — но он ничего не сделал, чтобы их заработать. Его боятся, потому что он жесток и непредсказуем, и это вовсе не тот почтительный, исполненный уважения страх, который испытывают подданные Джианны к своей королеве. 

Джианне д’Антонио принадлежит всё лучшее — так зачем ей довольствоваться тем, что лучшим не является? И уж тем более — зачем отдавать кому-то себя? Кому-то, кто её не достоин. Кто сто _и_ т ниже её — и ст _о_ ит меньшего, но отчего-то считает её своей собственностью.

Кому-то вроде Сантино.

Она ставит его на место, холодно и надменно, и видит удивление и обиду в светлых, слишком ярких на смуглом лице глазах. Но затем они сменяются уязвлённостью и гневом, тонкие губы кривятся в злой усмешке. Сантино щурится из-под нарочито небрежной мальчишеской чёлки, над которой каждое утро трудится его стилист.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, сестра, — почти шипит он, но Джианна лишь пренебрежительно отмахивается, оканчивая аудиенцию. У неё есть дела поважнее.

Она не считает Сантино угрозой — слишком очевидно его преклонение. И она сама слишком сильно привыкла к тому, как он пытается исполнять её капризы, делать ей приятное. Эгоистичный, избалованный Сантино, никогда ничего не делающий для других, только для себя. Разве способен он причинить ей вред?

Она забывает об одном: Сантино нетерпелив и не умеет принимать отказы. Если ему не удаётся заполучить что-то с наскока, он не начинает длительную осаду, а сжигает всё дотла.

Джианна вспоминает об этом, когда видит Джона Уика в отражении за своим плечом — словно ангела смерти, явившегося по её душу.

Она поднимает голову и уверенно встречает его взгляд. Никто из них не получит её душу — ни Джон, ни Сантино. А с жизнью она расстанется так же, как и провела её: на своих условиях.


End file.
